


Strangely, Wickedly, Wonderful

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I dunno man give it a read, Mostly humor, NaKuri mentioned, One-Shot, Sasha & Nanaba roommates, Sasha dancing almost naked, Sasha gets Mikasa's number after embarrassing herself, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: “I’ve got my music on full blast and I’m dancing in nothing but my underwear blissfully unaware of the world around me and you’re the poor person who’s trying to clean my windows as fast as possible to save me from a lifetime of embarrassment” AU. Sasha is the dancer and Mikasa is the window washer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my bae for the idea, hope you all enjoy yourselves.

“ _Nothing more than strangers passing by out on the street_ ,” the song began, beat flowing smoothly, along with Sasha’s body. “ _Memories are fading though it’s only been a week_ ,” she rose her hands above her, the beat slowly building. “ _All the little things are gone, the things we used to be,_ ” Sasha had closed her eyes, bringing her hands down. “ _Nobody could take us down, there was only you and me._ ”

She rolled her hips slowly, getting the motion going while the song picked up. “ _And without you I can’t be, you’re the universe to me_ ,” the beat’s tempo increased, as did the woman’s voice. “ _You’re the air in my lungs, the fields where I run, you’re the sky where I’m floating._ ”

By the time the woman had uttered ‘ _It’s you_ ,’ through the speakers, the bass had dropped low, just like Sasha’s body. Her muscles taunt with each precise movement, the outside world dissolving around her, and she was taken away by the music.

This was the only time Sasha was allowed to express herself outside of the dance studio. No practiced moves, no expectations. Just good lyrics, a damn good beat, her body moving the way she wanted it to, and no restricting clothing.

Sasha was honestly in heaven – and quite thankful her roommate wasn’t around to witness Sasha’s prancing around practically naked. The poor woman would die of a heart attack.

A satisfied sigh escaped her lips once she spun after the ‘ _woah_ ,’ had collectively filtered around her, satisfaction rising at the fact her roommate agreed for their built-in home entertainment center that was placed everywhere around the apartment.

“ _Don’t want to be a stranger, want to be the one you need,”_ Sasha’s brows drew together in concentration, muscles flexing in her abdomen, swaying her hips. “ _I can be your world, your life, your lover, all for free._ ” Sasha ended up moving towards to living room, still moving along to the beat, her heart thumping against her rib cage.

“ _All the little things come back, the things we used to be,_ ” the muscle in her heart clenched, but she ignored it. “ _Nobody can take us down there, it’s only you and me_ ,” she lets it go, lets the ache leave her, continuing with the dance.

The past was the past, this was just a song. Sasha exhaled a shaky breath knowing the song was close to its end. Sasha had jumped on the couch, fluidly moving her body to the ending beat. Once the last verse came ‘ _you’re the sky where I’m floating ~’_ the beat ended, and Sasha flopped down on the couch, sighing in relief.

Soon however that relief left Sasha when the next song came on. Sasha’s eyes snapped open when the lyrics wrapped around her, _“this night ain’t for the faint of heart, for the faint of heart, for the faint of heart_ ,” Sasha rose her body off of the couch slowly, silly grin growing. “ _This night ain’t for the faint of heart, cause the faint of heart gonna fall apart._ ”

Sasha sprang forward, dancing around with renewed energy, mouthing the lyrics. “ _This night ain’t for the holy man with the holy plan, for the promised land_.” Sasha ended up in the hallway, body bouncing along to the beat, “ _This night we got the evil hand, and the evil hand’s gonna raise the dead._ ”

“ _Ain’t no sleep when the wicked play_ ,” Sasha burst into her room, singing out the next part. _"All we do is get laid ~ !_ ”

Sasha twirled around, bringing her arms up above her once more, grinning madly. “ _Ain’t no love when the wicked run, all we do is get lay off, lay off, lay off, we the wicked ones_ ,” Sasha had caught sight of a person when she opened her eyes, voice squeaking out, “wicked…ones.”

Sasha felt her stomach drop when she realized one of the window cleaners her roommate had hired stood frozen, face expressionless, at her window. She swallowed thickly when she looked down at her body.

 _I-I’m only in my bra and boxer briefs_ , Sasha realized, the blush spreading from her chest well up to her ears. _I’m practically naked!_

In a panic Sasha ripped her blanket off her bed to cover herself, and went to fumble for the audio settings on her wall – turning the music off. She looked back up in time to see the cleaner’s hat tipped down, and was slowly cleaning Sasha’s window – hopefully giving her time find clothes.

Sasha almost didn’t want to chance it, but she noticed the way the cleaner looked up then back down when they saw Sasha still wrapped in the blanket. That was all the cue she needed then, moving around in a hurry to grab clothes.

She grabbed what she could, then ran to the bathroom. Sasha needed a cold shower and wash the shame of being seen prancing around her apartment in almost her birthday suit away.

Sasha more than likely stood under the shower for eternity. It felt like it at least, but it had only truly been half an hour. Once she was dried off, dressed, and went back to her room. To her greatest relief no one stood at her window, but she did however hear someone knock on the front door.

She stood there a moment, partly hoping she had imagine the knocking, wanting more than anything that it was someone at her neighbors door. Yet the sound repeated, the same one from before.

Exhaling a shaky breath Sasha had built up the courage within her to walk to the front door. Her heart was thundering in her chest.

She wiggled the lock, hoping the person on the other end knew she was there, and opened it slowly. Her face reddened when she realize it was the worker at her window, and she slammed the door shut a second later.

“Uh, miss?” The worker, a woman by the sound of her voice. “I’m only here for the payment.”

 _The payment_ , Sasha’s brows furrowed, until she remembered the cash that laid neatly on the counter. _Oh, right. Payment_.

“O-one m-moment,” Sasha stuttered, cursing herself inwardly for doing so. She hurried over to the money, scooping it up quickly. Sasha made her way back to the door at blinding speed, her embarrassment spiking. “H-here you go.” Sasha said, voice a tad loud and strained. She shut the door once she knew the woman had the money, pressing her head against the door.

“Miss,” the woman called from the other side of the door, lightly tapping it. “You still need to sign for me to leave.”

Sasha heaved a sigh, swallowing down her nerves a moment, before opening the door again. She fluttered her eyes upward, her heart skipped a beat when she locked eyes with the woman. “S-sorry,” Sasha finally said, doing her best to relax. “I’m normally not uh…”

“You’re normally not caught dancing half naked in your apartment?” the woman, Mikasa by the name stitched into her work uniform, had offered. Sasha noticed the way her lip twitched into a small smile. “My co-workers didn’t see, when I noticed you were engaged in dancing I had stayed where you were, and cleaned the windows.”

“T-that means y-you saw everything!?” Sasha exclaimed loudly, feeling mortified, and wishing the ground would swallow her whole right this second.

“It was rather enjoyable,” Mikasa admitted, handing the tablet to Sasha to sign. “Do you by chance take dancing lessons?”

“You’re not teasing me are you?” Sasha questioned, scribbling her signature on the device, and eyeing Mikasa warily. “Cause if you are I’ll shut the door again.”

“I’m not, I promise.” Mikasa said softly, she pushed her hat up to let Sasha fully see her face, to see the sincerity she held. “Your form was amazing, even when you began to dance playfully for the second song.”

“I help instruct classes at one of the dance studios in town.” Sasha mumbled, face flush from the kindness in Mikasa’s words. “Though every movement I do there is by the instructors demand. What I uh did here was more of how I like to dance.”

Sasha handed the tablet back over to Mikasa, she noticed the spark between them once their hands touched. Though if Mikasa felt it, she didn’t show it.

“I should get going,” Mikasa sighed, looking at the tablet a long moment. Sasha felt her stomach roll not knowing whether to shut the door before she left or not. “Would you,” Mikasa finally said, her own cheeks looking a bit flushed. “Would you by chance like to exchange numbers with me, and then perhaps go out on a date?”

“Isn’t that a bit forward,” Sasha blurted, though she wanted to say yes. It had truly been awhile since she had last went out on a date. “Not that I mind of course,” she said a second later when she noticed Mikasa’s expression almost vanish into some mask. “It’s just aren’t you on the clock? Couldn’t you – ya know, get in trouble?”

“Not really, no. Besides I’ve already seen you in your underwear.” Mikasa admitted, using her free hand to grab her phone, to Sasha it seemed that way. “Here,” Mikasa said, once she pulled the device out of her pocket. “Just swipe the screen to unlock, and add your information in?”

“Okay,” Sasha grinned, letting her fingers hurry over the screen. “You can text me whenever you’re free. I’m sure my roommate would be appreciative of me finally leaving our place for a bit.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Mikasa smiled, slipping her phone back into her pocket. “I should really get going now or my co-worker might hunt me down. Have a good evening Sasha.”

“You too, Mikasa.” Sasha said, after Mikasa had made her way down the hall. Slowly she closed the door, and did a happy dance.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasha was sitting at the kitchen table when the lock to the front door wiggled, indicating that her roommate was now home.

 _Just in time_ , Sasha realized looking at the clock. _She’s definitely a practical one._

“Sasha,” her roommate called, “are you home?”

“In here roomie.”

“Is it a shame that I hoped you’d be out on the town,” her roommate said, walking over to the kitchen table, adjusting her tie. Sasha would almost be offended, if not for the kindness those blue eyes of her roommate’s held.

“You worry too much Nani.” Sasha huffed, giving Nanaba a smile. “I actually have a date or will have one sometime soon.”

“Really?” Nanaba asked, raising a perfect blonde brow at Sasha. “Did you happen to go outside, besides going to the studio, to acquire yourself a date?”

“Nani,” Sasha groaned dramatically, “you don’t gotta talk to me like a detective for me to answer you.”

“Why Sasha,” Nanaba chuckled, taking a moment to sit down on Sasha’s lap causing her to ‘ooft’. “I’m a lawyer dear. Although I’m sleeping with an incredibly attractive detective, so does that count when it comes to questioning you?”

“No, no it doesn’t.” Sasha answered, pulling a face. “Just because you’re sleeping with Detective Reiss does not mean I want to hear about it.”

“Touché,” she chuckled, softly touching Sasha’s face. “Jealous?”

“Pfft, hardly.” Sasha laughed, swatting Nanaba’s hand away. “Do you want me to tell you the truth or exaggerate?”

“Of course, exaggerate to me.”

“Boring, I’ll tell you the truth.” Sasha said, sticking her tongue out. “I, uh. Might have been caught dancing half naked by one of the window workers.”

Nanaba hadn’t responded with words. No, it seemed her roommate’s body began to shake from the laughter she wasn’t going to bother to control. “No way,” Nanaba laughed, loudly. “You dance around with no clothes on when I’m away at work?”

“Nanaba,” Sasha huffed, smacking Nanaba’s arm. “I tell you a worker caught me dancing half naked and that’s what you focus on?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Nanaba said, although Sasha knew she wasn’t sorry in the least. “Okay, I’m not.” There it was, “but this worker saw you and somehow got your number?”

“She did.” Sasha grinned, feeling her phone vibrate on her lap – startling Nanaba into jumping off of her. “Oh, look she sent me a message.”

“Lemme see that,” Nanaba said, taking Sasha’s phone before she could read the message. “I hope you’re not too embarrassed at me witnessing you dancing. I meant everything I said about your form being remarkable, and I was wondering how you’d feel about going out Friday, I get off at six that day. Mikasa with a heart.”

“Nanaba, Nanaba don’t you – ah!”

Nanaba had swept Sasha up into a hug, cooing at her teasingly. “Awh, Sasha I’m so proud of you for landing a date! Maybe we should double date? Historia has the day off that day too.”

Sasha snatched her phone from Nanaba, the thought was tempting, but she knew she wanted to get to know Mikasa without the golden couple with them. She shook her head, casting Nanaba a sly grin. “No, I think I’ll go on this date one on one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing! This fic with mark my first in the 100 fictions I plan to write for Mikasahsa. I only hope to get better from here, and write more for them. Anyways, comments are welcomed here. :'D
> 
> -The two songs used for this fic were Strangers by Seven Lions ft. Tove Lo and Wicked Ones by Dorothy.


End file.
